Bella's Tantrum
by curiously.me
Summary: ...Your father and I thought it'd be best if you moved in with me and Phil in Florida..."


It was around four in the afternoon. I had gotten home from school, and, as usual, threw my backpack to the floor and myself onto my bed. My face was now stuffed into my pillow, soaked with tears that had come and gone. Now, I felt emotionless. I wasn't depressed any more, or angry. Nor was I thoughtful yet again about why Edward had found reason to stop loving me and leave. Yes, I had always known he was too good for me. But I thought he hadn't believed that...

Well, it didn't matter anymore. Edward was gone. It'd been almost six months since I last saw him. That had been the worst day of my life. Just thinking about it made tears once again spring into my eyes. Oh, well. This pillow needed to be washed anyway.

A little while later, I started to hear voices downstairs. At first, I thought maybe Charlie had turned to some game on the TV. But, as I continued to listen, I realised that it wasn't the sports' commentators' voices. It was Charlie's voice, and a female's. I crept out of my room silently, stationing myself at the top of the stairs to see who exactly had made a call upon our house...

"...just isn't right," I heard Charlie say. I hadn't been able to catch the first part, but I was able to figure out what they were talking about when the female spoke.

"I know, Charlie," she said. It was my mom. "But what could Bella do about it? Maybe Edward was afraid of commitment, or something like that. Maybe he was not ready for a relationship..."

"They were dating for months!" Charlie cried. "Months! And Edward seemed to absolutely love Bella! Why would he change his mind!?"

Renee didn't answer. I couldn't see what was going on, but didn't dare to move down the stairs. I wasn't sure on whether they'd get mad at me for eavesdropping or not. I hoped not. Finally, Renee spoke again.

"I don't know, Charlie," she said, her voice soft. "Maybe Edward just didn't want to have to deal with a long-distance relationship when his family moved. But whatever the reason, he's gone. And that's that."

I heard Charlie sigh, and felt my own little sadness come up. I hated whenever I was told that Edward was now gone. Here, someone wasn't even telling _me_, and I still hated it.

"I suppose you're right," Charlie said. "I'll get Bella for you. I bet she'll be happy to see you..." I heard Charlie's footsteps start to walk down the hall, and decided that now it was time to make my appearance. Tentatively, I stepped down the stairs.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted me when he saw me coming down. "Guess whose here? Your mom, honey!"

Normally, I would have been estatic with my mother being in Forks just to see me. But she hadn't come just to see me this time. No, she had come to talk to Charlie THEN to see me. I was still happy that she was here, though, regardless of her conversation with my father.

"Bella!" My mom rushed out of the kitchen and enfolded me into a tight embrace. I immediately returned it, having missed her more than I had thought I had. We stood there for moments, just like that, Charlie smiling softly and watching. Finally, my mother let me go and smiled. "We need to talk," she said, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

We all sat down, or at least I did. My parents both pulled out chairs to sit in, but neither actually sat. They both looked really nervous about something. Probably their conversation from before. My mother spoke up again.

"Bella," she started. "Honey, I know it's been hard. I heard you're not doing that well in school anymore, and your father and I are really worried about you. I know that you're upset about You-Know-Who, but honey, it's time to move on. Your father and I thought it'd be best if you move in with me and Phil in Florida, just so you can get back up on your feet. How's that sound, sweetie?"

I was speechless. Move in with my mother and Phil?! Were they crazy?! I was not moving!! I was a senior!! I was living with my dad!! I liked it here!!

Yes, I hadn't been doing so well. But I was not moving!!

"I'm not moving!" I shouted at my parents. Both looked shocked, as I hadn't really yelled at them before. It was that, or that I hadn't really spoken to anyone lately. I continued : "You cannot make me move!! I live here!! This is my home!! Not in Florida with you and Phil, Mom!! Here! In Forks! I don't care that Edward left me! I don't care that I haven't been doing well in school!! I'M STAYING HERE!" While I was shouting these words, Renee and Charlie both slowly shrunk down into their seats while I gradually rose out of mine. When I was finished, I was standing and they were sitting.

My mom attempted to convince me. "Bella, honey," she said. "Just think about it. You'll be able to see the sun again. You'll have your own room, a nice, big, baby blue one. Just like you wanted when you were little. Sweetie, you're not going to get any of that here..." To my surprise, Charlie was nodding. He probably didn't want me to leave, but thought it was the best for me to do so. To get away from Forks.

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying **here!** I don't care about a big room anymore! I like how my life is NOW!" I slammed my hand down on the table, startling both my parents. "I'll pick my grades, and I'll socialize with my friends more! But you CANNOT make me move!! If you try to, I'll move out! I'm eighteen, and now officially an adult! Meaning I can get my own place and forever wtihdrawl myself from my parents!!"

That got them, Never in a million years had they thought I'd threaten to break any ties with them. They were my parents. But I had, and I would.

"You most certainly will not!" This time my mom was shouting. "Isabella Marie Swan, if you even dare to move out of this house, I will have your head! If you want to stay here, fine! But you need to get your act together and stop moping around!"

"FINE!" I shouted, right in Renee's face. We glared at each other for a few more moments. Charlie looked scared to break us apart. Finally, my mother turned away. "I'm leaving," she said coldly, mostly to herself than Charlie and I. "If she doesn't straighten up, call me and I'll pick her up. No matter what." This last statement was aimed towards me, and I just glared back. My mom quickly found her belongings and left the house, slamming the door behind her. Charlie looked at me in bewilderment, but I was still looking at the door, fuming. She couldn't take me away. I'd run away before she did that. But I didn't want to run away. I loved Charlie too much, and I liked staying with him. But that meant I needed to 'straighten up'...

That was when I remembered Jake...

**A/N Hi. Sorry if this stinks. It's my very first fan fiction - honest. I would appreciate if you'd point out my flaws - nicely - that are in the story so that I can remember for future fan fictions. Thanks for reading!!**

**xoxox CiCic**


End file.
